ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Memius
The tenth Ultra Brother browses some quality content. Appearance Mebius but green, as is the color of many dank memes, such as Kermit, Shrek, and weed. Ironically, this causes him to resemble an Anathema being (hint hint Furno idea for PHT have him pull a spoiler anathema imitation hint hint.) History Memius was a dank-ass Swag Garrison cadet who got trained by Original Gangsta Numba 6. Then Big Daddy of Ultra told him why the name Ultraman was so important and shiz, and gave him a blinged-out Memius Brace. Memius thought it was pretty cool, then Big Daddy told him to go to Earth. Memius thought Earth sounded like a cool place to kick it, so he went. While on Earth, Memius discovered all the Dank Memes Earth had. He thought they were so dank he began harnessing their power, making all those un-dank Kaiju quake in their boots at the thought of Memius messin' them up. So Memius had a dank time on Earth for a while and made some chill-ass friends, and even got to meet the Original Gangsta Bros through some swagalicious team up episodes. Howeva, some ni����a called Alien Senate showed da fuck up, revealin' dat the Four Un-Dank Normies were actually his biatches. So Senate started kickin' some mothafukin ass, but Memius was like "Yo I got a squad ni����a! You ain't got shit!" so he squadded up with his GUYS and Ultraman Heckari into Memius Berb Dank, then kicked Senate's mothafukin ass. Then him and Heckari returned to the Land of Dank Memes to chill out till for a bit. Some time like way afta, Heckari was all like "You Memius you mothafuka, there's these guys called the Parody Garrison. We should fukin join up you biatch." And Memius was all like "Yeah that sounds lit" so they joined up and became members of the interuniversal organization. Memius stayed with the Cringe Garrison for a while as well. Forms - Dank= Dank Mode Memius unlocks the true dank meme potential within him, and becomes stronger as a result. The memes he uses in this form are based on swords and weapons. Abilities * Energy Sword: He can use an energy sword from Halo, but only on Sundays. * Sword of Carly Rae Jepsen: A sword he gave to Carly Rae Jepsen as a gift, he could probably use it himself if the situation absolutely required it, though he'd prefer not to because he likes Carly (don't you dare ship) and thinks she should have it. * Glowing 1000 Degree Memium Knight Blade: Memius' most readily accessible, and most powerful sword in this mode. It does exactly what you think it does. * Dinner Blaster: By calling upon the especially dead powers of CDI, Memius can use the Dinner Blaster. * Hella Gay Blaster: Another blaster, which Memius received from Ultraman Gruebe. When the monster above is shot by it, they're 100% hella gay just like Memius himself. - Dank Kush= Dank Kush Memius smokes weed for 6 hours and gains a new form which grants him the fiery energy of his joint. And timbs, for whatever reason. Abilities * LITTium Burst: A supa hot fiyaball that's really, really lit. ** Deep-Fryium Burst: A more powerful, deep-fried version. * Dank Kush: True to the form's name, Memius can get high at will via the power of weed within him. * Timbs: He can summon a pair of timbs made of energy, even though that has nothing to do with weed, I just felt he needed a counterpart to the Burning Mebiuspin Kick and this was the first kicking-related meme I could think of. Aaaaahhhhhhh. ** Burning Timbspin Kick: A drill kick using the timbs, developed and used to kill Alien No U. - Berb Dank= Berb Dank Memius fuses with some fellow memers and Ultraman Heckari to gain his most powerful form, using more fire memes as well as bird memes. Abilities * Falcon Punch: Nuff said * YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND: Using the power of Rowlet, Memius can spin his head 360 degrees while you spin me right round like a record baby plays. * SUPA HOT FIYA: Memius in this form gains incredibly powerful roasting abilities, so much so that even Alien Senate was humiliated to the point of defeat. - Immortal= Ultraman Memius Immortal Memius discovers a way to cheat the death that usually befalls memes, fusing with the Undying Memes: Pepe, Shrek, Spooderman, Meme Man, Orang, Troll Face, Kermit, SpongeBob, and Robbie Rotten. Abilities * IMMORTALITY * Memius retains all his own powers, as well as the powers of the Nine Undying Memes, making him more powerful, and danker, than ever before. }} Trivia * This page used to be one sentence on the cringe wiki. ** Said page was a parody of Ultraman Weed, which was also one sentence, which makes him technically a parody of a parody. * While trying to find names for the replacements of his family, I found some really obscure and dead memes. ** Same with Dank Mode's swords. * Several elements of him are based on Neo Mebius' own memelord form. * Backstory by Cdr. * Renders by Furnozilla. Category:KitsuneSoldier's stuff Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Kit making an effort? Category:Parody Ultras Category:Memes Category:Dank Memes Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception Category:Ultraman Memius Continuity